The drilling and completion technological advances that transformed the unconventional oil and gas plays into economically viable plays has reshaped the oil and gas supply-demand balance with worldwide implications—becoming a disruptive technology in the process. Energy companies seek innovative solutions for coping with their own success, which have created dramatic energy supply increases. Understanding and identifying oil and gas plays, production characteristics of existing wells, and the like, can facilitate beneficial decision-making. Existing technologies for creating this type of analysis are inadequate and provide less information than what is needed or desired.
In particular, and as a result of this advancement, the amount of information regarding oil and gas wells has multiplied exponentially, creating vast amounts of related data covering thousands of individual wells. This information explosion has far outpaced the ability for conventional computing systems to efficiently organize and process this information, resulting in valuable insights remaining buried underneath mounds of data. Stated differently, due the technical nature of conventional computing systems, those systems deal with data entries on an entry-by-entry basis, which creates inefficiencies and wastes resources as each entry is individually analyzed. Furthermore, such an approach can miss important insights from the data. Accordingly, there exists a need for a technological solution that provides improved data organization for a processor-based system in order to glean and present important insights from the large volumes of data relating to oil and gas wells. As discussed below, embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to such technical solutions and provide specific rule-based approaches to organizing and processing data for oil and gas wells. These advancements provide increased speed and efficiency over conventional computing systems and further enable a user to access insights unavailable through conventional computing approaches.